dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eye
"The Eye" ' is a fanfiction by Destructivedisk and the long-awaited sequel to '"A Front". The story picks up immediately after the conclusion of "A Front". If one has not read A Front, it is highly suggested that they read it before this story, as this story won't make much sense otherwise. This story's companion piece is Yamcha: Stasis. The two stories will be published simultaneously (as in Chapter 1 of both will be published at the same time), and the two stories have intertwining plots. It is suggested that one reads the two side-by-side in order to fully understand both stories. However, this is not completely necessary, and both stories can be enjoyed separately. It is just more enjoyable to read them at the same time. The story's musical theme is She Don't Use Jelly by The Flaming Lips. Egotistocrat Nevermind the pompous nonsense Here's The Eye ''-Destructivedisk'' The blood of a warrior tainted the ghostly white snow. It oozed from Krillin's torso like a thick syrup. He lay, in repose, upon his back, his eyes still open and completely lifeless. Krillin was dead, there was no doubt about that. David's blade had cut through Krillin's body, leaving nothing but a gaping hole where there had previously been flesh. Within the pool of blood there was a memoask, a mask which Krillin had previously used to conceal his face from the world, and now that mask was no more than a remnant of a past life. Krillin, however, is not this story's hero – perhaps he could be more aptly described as a sort of secondary villain. This story begins on the day of his death, on the day that comets descended upon the Earth, on the day that robots wreaked havoc upon all of society, and on the day that a new Messiah came down from the Heavens. For a few minutes, Krillin's corpse reposed, untouched by the surrounding world. No flies swarmed his body and no humans noticed it was out there. It was not a populous area, and his corpse could have easily laid there, undisturbed, for any number of years without anyone taking notice. That could have been the case, of course, had an alien by the name of Piccolo not come to the location. Piccolo had been tracking Krillin's power level ever since they had met up earlier to fight some Furrybots, and had been concerned as his power had spiked, surged, and declined over the past hours. He chose, nevertheless, not to pursue him, figuring that Krillin was just navigating the numerous pitfalls of the new world. Piccolo, clearly, was wrong about this. It was not until Krillin's power level dropped away completely that Piccolo realized the severity of the situation, and by then it was too late. As the body lay there, Piccolo walked over to it without emotion. Despite having known Krillin for so many years, he felt little grief over his death. Piccolo was not an emotional fellow, and he had never felt a legitimate connection to Krillin regardless. Piccolo ran his finger through the blood, to assure himself that it was real, and rubbed the blood into the surrounding sand seconds afterward. Piccolo needed no more hints to know that this death was a real one. The corpse was more of a signal to Piccolo than anything, letting him know that something powerful was out there. Piccolo, as any sane alien would, made the immediate connection that whatever had caused the meteors also killed Krillin. He could also make the assumption that this evil was the David that Krillin had spoken of earlier. However, something did not quite add up in his Namekian mind. Just how would a mere human, with a power level of 5, kill Krillin? There shouldn't have been any contest. Piccolo understood that there were two possibilities here; either David was capable of hiding his true power or Krillin had lied to him. No, no, Piccolo thought. Krillin wouldn't lie. While Piccolo mightn't have viewed Krillin as a friend, as an equal, or even respected Krillin, he did know him well enough to understand that Krillin was a moral man. He wouldn't lie about something so important. Piccolo had wasted enough time on thinking. It was time for action, he decided, and he scanned the planet for any significant power levels. There were no evil presences on Earth, at least not as Piccolo detected them. He did find four other significant power levels on the planet, presumably Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and Gohan. Vegeta was training in the Pendulum Room, so far as anyone knew, and was not contactable, while Goku was of course dead. Concentrating deeply, Piccolo sent out a telepathic message to those four, as he could not get good readings of any of the others. The message was simple enough. “''Krillin is dead. There is someone out there known as David, who probably killed him. Probably caused the comets to hit Earth. See if you can find and destroy him. His power level is untraceable. Spread out and search. I will talk to Dende.” With that settled, Piccolo took off. ---- Gohan was the first to receive the message. He was flying in the air at the time, back toward his house at his highest speed. He had gone to the market on an errand, to get some groceries, when the comets had descended. After he destroyed a few comets, he had immediately set back to his house, realizing that his mother and his brother, who had just turned four years old, were probably in immense danger. With that realization, Gohan went home. When he got the news from Piccolo, he did not break pace. Instead, his mind began to race. He wondered what type of motivation could lead a man to commit such horrendous crimes. He wondered what could possibly be done about it. He, of course, felt grief for his friend Krillin, but he was too focused upon his family to seriously think about Krillin's murder. Within minutes, Gohan had found his way back home. He scanned the location for all power levels, quickly detecting his mother and Goten. Speeding his way over to them, he saw Goten prying fruitlessly at one of the comets. Not a good sign, by any means. “Goten! Where's Mom?” Goten looked over at Gohan sadly. He spoke, with a puerile lack of clarity in his voice, “She's undew this wock.” He was too young to speak any more articulately than that. Gohan, slightly panicked, dashed to the rock. With minimal effort but great distress, he picked up the rock, flinging it off into the horizon. Running to his mother, he felt her chest, detecting a faint heart beat. He felt some relief, but it was only momentary. “What happened, Goten? What happened to her?” he hollered, glaring angrily at Goten, who had of course done nothing wrong. Goten was much too young to understand what was going on, and he began to cry slightly when responding to Gohan. Nonetheless, he replied, “I was-I was standing undew the wock when it was comin' down, and Mommy came and pushed me away. She didn't move fast enough to get away fwom it.” Suddenly, spontaneously, Goten broke out into a full cry, screaming at Gohan, “Is Mommy okay, Bwubba? Is Mom alive?” Gohan knew better than to reveal the full gravity of the situation to his brother, who was too young to understand how serious it was. After all, Goten had already grown up without one parent – he shouldn't have to lose another. “Mom's going to be fine, Goten. Just – I need you to wait at the house for me to get back, okay? Be careful. Take Mom inside her and let her rest. I'll be back soon.” Goten nodded back at Gohan. He was strong for his age, as he was naturally fit, unlike how Gohan was. After Gohan handed her to him, he began taking her back to the house. Gohan, alternatively, realized that he was going to need Senzu Beans if he wanted to heal Chi-Chi. He needed to get them fast, too, for he wasn't sure how much time his mom had left. With great speed, Gohan took off into the air, flying toward Korin Tower. ---- “How many do you think there are, Tien?” “Too many, that's for sure.” Tien and Chaozu had been going through a routine spar when the comets started raining down upon the Earth. They had, naturally, been able to clear out a few of the comets near them, but the comets were still littered around them for miles. Knowing that they had an obligation to do something, but not being quite sure what that was, they had decided to simply destroy as many comets as they could. Tien blasted the rocks with energy attacks while Chaozu practiced his telekinesis. There was no clear end in sight, but they could think of nothing else to do. Not long after Tien and Chaozu started adding to the debris problem, the message from Piccolo was received. While Tien stopped to listen to the message, Chaozu continued concentrating upon a comet, trying to telekinetically destroy it. He started picking it apart slowly, causing a vast array of loud, crumbling noises to erupt from the rock. “Chaozu! I need to concentrate.” Chaozu stopped what he was doing to look at Tien. He waited for the tense look on Tien's face to evaporate before asking his response question. “What were you concentrating on so hard?” “The message.” There was a mutual silence between the two, as both waited for the other to explain themselves; Tien waiting for Chaozu to explain why he didn't listen to the message and Chaozu waiting for Tien to explain what message he received. “The message from Piccolo. You got it, right?” “A message? What did he say?” Tien looked at Chaozu, realizing what had happened. If Piccolo had sent a message to Chaozu, he surely would have picked it up. Chaozu was more talented at telepathy than any of them. It seemed that Piccolo didn't want Chaozu's help... Tien realized that was probably a good idea, too. “Chaozu... all that Piccolo had to say was that a man named David caused all of this. He murdered Krillin, too, so he's powerful. He wants me to find him, to search for him.” “That won't be hard at all. You'll just have to find his-” “His power level can't be sensed. He's probably not human-” “David's a human name.” “Then he's either using a fake name or he's an android. Can't be a normal human. Could be another one of Gero's bots.” “Why didn't I get a message?” There was a silence around this question. Chaozu had gotten used to being treated as an inferior, someone who wasn't as powerful or as useful as any of the other Z Fighters. But he had always assumed that, in a serious crisis, he would still be called upon. He had always thought that he still hold some worth to the rest of his friends; this was a confirmation that there was no respect for him left. “Look, if it could kill Krillin, it can probably kill you too... maybe it's best if you stay behind on this one.” It was the same basic thing that Tien had said when they fought the androids and Cell, just a little while earlier. “I've... I've got to go, Chaozu. Keep doing this. Look for survivors. If you need anything, you can contact me here,” Tien said, tapping his head. Tien turned away, getting ready to fly to the east and try to find Yamcha. He sent a message to the bandit telepathically, saying, “''Meet me at Kame House. We'll figure out what to do from there.” He turned around, once more, to look at Chaozu. Chaozu did not return the glance. Tien, somewhat reluctantly, took off into the air, getting ready to go to Kame House. Tien, in passing, wondered if Kame House was still even afloat. Chaozu was without a thought. ---- Piccolo found The Lookout before long. He was capable of moving fast enough to reach the area within minutes, and a part of him had even lived there before. It was, thusly, shocking to find the entire area in crumbles. The Lookout and Korin Tower were no more than ashes on the ground, as nobody had been able to deflect the comets from the area. Dende, Popo, Yajirobe, and Korin could be seen amongst the shambles. They had all been able to avoid the comets without much trouble, although Yajirobe was now in quite the bad mood, seeing as to how he had been in the middle of a meal. He trudged along, sword in tow, in the remnants that were once his home. It was a bad day to be a samurai. Piccolo landed near the other four. He looked at all of them, and they all stared back at him with a defeated sort of look, as if they had somehow failed. Piccolo, as gently as he could, began a conversation. “Does anybody know what happened?” The question was blunt. It seemed oddly straightforward for such a confusing time, when it seemed rather clear that everyone present did not know what had happened. Dende, after a moment, spoke up. “Shenron was summoned. That's all I saw.” Dende, contrary to his job description, had not been watching the events of Earth too carefully, so he was not knowledgeable about anything. “Korin?” Piccolo questioned. Korin had always watched over the Earth quite carefully, over the course of his eight hundred years, had always been a careful observer of Earth's events. “Took the day off,” Korin responded. It was not, however, the first day he had decided to take off – a more apt response would have been “Took the year off.” Piccolo pieced together this one new bit of information with what he already knew. Piccolo, logically, assumed that David had summoned the Dragon and wished for comets to be rained down upon the Earth. This was, however, the only new assumption he could make. Before they could continue with speculation, Gohan entered onto the scene. He glided down from the skies, but his presence was notably angry. His adolescent face was a stern one, and anyone could tell that Gohan had come to the area on matters of business. “Korin, where are the Senzu Beans?” Gohan asked seriously, wasting no time on pleasantries. Gohan may very well have been the strongest being on the planet, but he was only a boy – a boy who loved his mother. Keeping his mother alive was absolutely essential to him, and nothing could delineate him from this task. He had to get his beans and give them to his mother as quickly as possible. “All gone, probably. The comet destroyed the beans, kid,” Korin replied, straightly. Gohan looked at Korin in shock. He staggered backwards, eying the area, looking around for some sort of sign that there were beans. In shock, he quickly found that there clearly weren't any; the jars that usually held them were shattered, and there was nothing that remotely resembled a bean in sight. He knew not what to do. In shock, he backed further and further away, soon turning around and flying off into the air. His mother needed him, his brother needed him, and he didn't know what to do. Aerofence Narcy Cyst Sapceited Self-Evolved The Haught Sun Category:Fan Fiction